


be happy, bro: seven billion smiles and yours is my favorite

by MelikaElena



Series: a satellite, stars, and an ocean behind you [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelikaElena/pseuds/MelikaElena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bro's being bro's doing what bro's do, or: </p><p>bellamy and miller get drinks on saturday night, or:</p><p>something's up with miller, and bellamy's going to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be happy, bro: seven billion smiles and yours is my favorite

“So.”

Miller’s eyes jumped to Bellamy’s, but otherwise he seemed like his usual unperturbed self, fingers picking carefully at the beer bottle label. “So,” he said.

Bellamy took a swig of his beer, giving Miller that cheeky look of his, eyebrow cocked and lips curved. “You gonna tell me why we’re here tonight?”

Miller scoffed. “I can’t grab a drink with my best friend?”

“Well,” Bellamy said, “Let’s see: on the surface I’d say no, but you and I only go to bars together nowadays if we’re coming straight from work to do happy hour or something. Otherwise, Saturday nights, like tonight, if we wanna drink we just go to someone’s apartment and play videogames in our sweatpants.”

MIller winced. “Are we always that pathetic?” He asked.

Bellamy looked amused. “It hasn’t bothered you in the last year and a half that we’ve been doing it,” he said.

“Year and a half?” Miller asked stupidly.

“Well, yeah,” Bellamy said. “Since you and I stopped being single bachelors and got into committed relationships. We’d only go to bars on Saturday nights if we wanted to find people to hook up with.” He peered at Miller suspiciously. “Unless… is that what this is about?”

“What?”

“Oh my god,” Bellamy said, eyes wide. “Are you--” he looked around, as though their significant others might show up at any moment. “Is that why we’re here and not at home? Are you-- are you going to _dump Monty_?”

“ _What_ ?” Miller hissed, “no, _dumbass_ , are you fucking crazy?”

“Well,” Bellamy sputtered, offended and bewildered, “then why the _flying fuck_ are we here?”

“Because I wanna do the _opposite_ to Monty!” Miller yelled. “I wanna propose, okay?”

The bar suddenly seemed very quiet, even though it was 11 PM on a Saturday night and nearly full, but Miler felt the back of his neck warm and he had to take his beanie off because, wow, body heat, am I right?

Miller had his head in his hands, so he completely missed Bellamy’s eyes light up with glee. He reached out and swatted Miller on the arm. “What the fuck?” He asked with a laugh. “Miller, this is great! There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“I just yelled it in front of everyone,” he said, voice muffled. “Of _course_ I’m embarrassed.”

“Who gives a shit?” Bellamy dismissed. “This is New York, no one cares. But, wow! Okay. How are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know,” Miller said miserably, finally lifting his head. “That’s why we’re here. How’d you do it with Clarke?”

“Ah, I did it while we were camping,” Bellamy said. “It’s how we first got together, remember? That camping trip we all went on. After everyone had gone to sleep, we’d sat around the fire talking, and-- yeah. So she and I went camping, which we do together sometimes, and we were around the fire, and I asked her.”

“Well, shit,” Miller groaned. “That’s too good. Monty and I got together because we made out in a _bar._ ”

Bellamy laughed. “Miller, it’s not a competition. Monty loves you. You could propose in a pothole and he’d say yes. Just-- think about some place or a memory that’s special to you two. Or maybe, maybe just you.”

“What?” Miller asked.

Bellamy fidgeted. He and Miller didn’t normally talk about feelings-- which, okay, was admittedly more because of Miller than Bellamy, but this was still basically uncharted territory. “Okay, well, if I didn’t propose to Clarke while camping,” Bellamy said, “I had a back-up plan.” (Miller rolled his eyes. _Of course_ Bellamy had a back-up plan.) “I was going to do it at the park by my apartment.”

Miller frowned. He didn’t expect that.

“I was going to do it there because we were at that park, just walking around after lunch one weekend, when I realized that this was it,” Bellamy said, a rueful grin on his face. “I wanted to wake up with her and have lunch with her and walk around parks with her for the rest of our lives. That was my moment. You just need to figure out what yours is.”

Miller was quiet for a while, and Bellamy let him be, the two of them drinking in silence, as was their usual way. They didn’t talk about it for the rest of the night, eventually moving on to other topics, but when they parted ways for the night, Bellamy clapped him on the back and said, “All right, then?”

“Yeah,” Miller said, “I know my moment.”

Bellamy smiled. “Awesome,” he said. “Good luck, man.”

“Thanks,” Miller said. “For everything.”

“I think I deserve a hug for my help,” Bellamy teased, knowing Miller’s stance on physical affection.

As expected, Miller rolled his eyes. “How about this?” He said. “If he says yes, then we’ll hug.”

Bellamy’s grin widened. “Great,” he said. “Can’t wait, then.”

“We’ll see,” Miller said, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“He’s going to say yes,” Bellamy said, walking backwards towards his bus stop. “And I’m going to get my hug!”

Of course, to no one’s surprise (and everyone’s delight), Bellamy ended up being right-- on both counts. Miller couldn't say that he minded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probbbbbably write the Minty proposal scene, too. Just not tonight because I'm exhausted.


End file.
